


JackGyver One Shot Collection

by Mangobunny98



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Death, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Might be smut later, One Shot Collection, Random AUs, but in only like one, it's mostly Mac and Jack though, pretty much everybody's in it at one point, some angst but not very often
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangobunny98/pseuds/Mangobunny98
Summary: This is a series of one shots that myself and a close friend created but she decided to leave the fandom and bequeathed them to me. Most of these are random AUs but a couple do follow canon, most were just silly fun please don't take them seriously.Happy Reading!





	1. Doctor/Intern AU

Jack was quite possibly the best Orthopedic surgeon in the whole damn hospital and Mac was one of the most promising interns for the same field. But of course being only an intern meant you took rounds for all the specialties, even ones you hated. Mac absolutely dreaded cardio and always tried to get out of it. But on this particular day he was paired with Dr. Thornton for cardio, he couldn't have made it any clearer that he didn't like it. But his best friend Riley got Jack, or Dr. Dalton. He rolled his eyes and sighed as loud as he could. "Watch your pagers." The resident told them making sure they knew to keep an ear out. He was walking to Thornton when his pager went off. He looked down and it said the best words possible. 

"Hey Mac. I switched our services. You're with Dalton." 

He was so happy he almost jumped and started yelling. He turned around and started to jog the other way towards the ortho wing. He ran past Riley and yelled "I love you!" Without stopping. He finally made it and Dr. Dalton was getting files. "MacGyver. You're with me, yeah?" "Yes sir." "Rounds. Let's go brother." He grabbed the other files and they went to check on patients. They first went to Lucinda who had had her second hip replacement. "Goodmorning Miss Lester." "Oh good morning Doc. And...?" She was looking for a badge but it was hidden behind files. "Doctor MacGyver. Or Mac." "Oh, fancy." Mac smiled and looked over the file.

"He's very young. But very handsome." "Well you'd be surprised Miss Lester. He's actually the best intern in his class. I hand picked him today." Mac felt confused and he knew his face was bright red. "Well I trust your opinion Doc." "I know you do. You're looking well, maybe getting up and at em tomorrow." He said smiling. Mac was still speechless. "Goody." "Well, we will have a nurse come in here in a little bit to check you out. You have a good day!" "You too, both of ya!" Mac smiled and they walked out. "Next is Mr. Johnson. Bad car wreck and yeah you'll read it." Mac nodded and found the file, taking a peek. 

They walked in and checked on him, he was asleep so it was quick and easy. "This next one was a doozy. We have to check her cut, it was real bad." Mac nodded after reading it and they walked in. Mac went around to the other side of the bed and looked at her heart monitor, he slipped on a pair of gloves and pulled up the blanket. "Go ahead." Jack said gesturing for him to check the wound. As soon as Mac pulled the dressing back it began to gush blood. "SHIT!" He yelled putting it back on quickly and adding pressure. The heart monitor started going crazy. Jack leapt to her head and started checking her pupils and her pulse. "GET ME AN O.R!" He yelled to the nurses outside. "Mac, you're scrubbing in." "Yes sir." He kept a lot of pressure on the leg and actually had to get on the bed to keep pressure on it. 

Jack would have never admitted it, but seeing Mac work in action knowing what he was doing and seeing him like a real doctor made his heart flutter. He knocked the thought from his mind and they ran into the room. When a nurse had the pressure they scrubbed in and quickly began to work. "Doctor Dalton, I think we should get plastics in here, there's some radical tissue damage." "Good idea. Someone do that." They were busy and knew it would take a while. They repaired the area where the tissue was damaged and cauterized the arteries that were all messed up. Mac had repaired the femur exactly how Jack wanted him to and after 8 hours they were finally finished. 

Mac's scrubs were covered in blood and he was a little tired, but nothing too bad. They had one more surgery for the day and their rounds had been covered. This one wasn't too bad, a man had been on his roof and fallen off, completely shattering his arm. They already had a plan and they were just going to dive in. They scrubbed in and knew this surgery was at least 5 hours, all the pins and plates and getting bone fragments. Jack stood right next to Mac and they had a system that no one could break. 

"Irrigation, please." Mac always said please, it was his personal code. When they washed away the bone pieces he almost gasped. "Doctor Dalton. Look at this, is it what I think it is?" He looked over and nodded, "Yeah it is. Let's get it out if we can. Biopsy, then later we can check for more." "You want it out?" "Yes." "Alrighty." He said before going to work. The object was a tumor, it was about the size of half a golf ball, but it was still a tumor. He began the cut and Jack watched making sure he was doing good. He obviously was, he knew Mac knew what he was doing. 

Then there was blood, a whole lot of blood. "What's happening?" Mac said his eyes were huge and he was very clearly scared. "There was a vein growing through that tumor. He needs blood, now." They began to pack in gauze and wash out the nasty pieces. Mac was panicking and Jack wanted to hug him, comfort him. But their relationship was a secret. Nobody knew about the secret sex they had in the bathrooms, or in his office. Nobody knew about the nights that they stayed over at the others' house, nobody knew either one of them was gay. 

They had it under control and finally got the surgery done. Their mishap had added 3 hours and now a total of 16 hours in surgery and some rounds and they still had a consult in the ER. They trudged down to the ER and saw the little girl with an obviously broken Tibia. "Mac take this one, you're good with kids." "Okay." He said walking to her. "Hi." He said squatting down to her level. "Hi." "What's your name?" "Maya." "Maya? My name is Mac. Isn't that cool?" She laughed and nodded. "Okay, this might hurt but you're tough right?" "Oh yeah." 

He moved it a little and looked at her X-Rays. He made little jokes with her and showed her the parts of the leg, she was in awe, with both him and the medical things he was telling her. "Well Maya. We are going to put you in the hospital for one night and in the morning I am going to fix your leg. How's that?" "You are doing it right?" She said pointing a finger. "No one else is allowed to fix you. Promise." She hugged him and he laughed. "Thank you Doctor Mac. You're like a superhero." "well thank you. See you in the morning." He walked back to me and smirked. "I'm a superhero." 

He informed the desk about Maya and they scheduled her. "Now I'm tired." Jack said going towards his office. "I'm going to take a nap in the ON-Call room." Mac said going to turn. "Uh-uh. Get your ass in my office, I'm napping with you." Mac blushed and they walked to his office. He locked to door to the room that had to small cot and they both climbed in. Jack wrapped his arms around Mac and kissed his nose, "You're my superhero."


	2. Epilepsy AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU was a gift from my friend and probably my favorite in the collection because she used my personal experience and surprised me with it.  
> Enjoy!

Those times when the radios cut out, when they couldn't hear Mac and Jack. Those times when they would disappear from a room for a couple of minutes and come back, Mac looking like he was just hit by a bus. Those times when Jack would try to keep his composure but he was scared out of his damn mind. When they would walk back into a briefing and it was obvious Mac had puked, and his hair was matted down like someone had been petting him. Those times when Jack felt almost useless, but everyone knew what it was. 

Mac had epilepsy, that was the broadest way to put it. He was on two medications-Brivaracetam, and Carbamazepine. They were both used to help treat epilepsy and seizures, but they both had some kind of gross side effects. Like the puking, drowsiness, dizziness, and fatigue. When he ran out of the room to puke nobody said anything, they were silently thanking the gods that he was puking and not convulsing. But sometimes it got bad, like really bad. He would puke so hard that he would have a seizure and Jack would have to spring into action, people still talked about the time Jack ran 1/4 mile in 45 seconds because he lost contact with Mac and knew it was a seizure. 

He always had some type of medication with him just in case, usually Valium. He always knew to put Mac on his side and make sure nothing was in his mouth. He had little scars on his hands where Mac had bitten him long ago by accident, that was before Jack knew anything. But it was Thanksgiving, and nobody had any plans. Jack didn't want Mac to be alone because Bozer went to his parents and Mac didn't want to go. Riley went with Thornton to her family's house and Jack had no one to go and visit. He called Mac, his heart still fluttered and his stomach would toss and turn whenever he heard Mac's voice. 

And Mac would never tell anyone but he loved getting calls from Jack. Of course they were best friends and they shared everything, including the occasional bed, that's why Mac didn't want to mess up what they had by telling him about his feelings. Mac was decorating the house for Christmas, putting up tinsel, garland, the tree (but not the ornaments yet), some lights, and the stockings. He even put a small thing of mistletoe above the kitchen doorway. His phone was ringing from his pocket and he plucked it out. "Hello?" He didn't check the caller ID, he never did. "Hey Mac!" He didn't even realize a smile had spread all across his face. "Hey Jack, what's up?" "Well it is thanksgiving. And I know you're home. Would you like to hang out?" "I'm actually making those homemade chicken nuggets right now. But you're more than welcome to come over here, if you'd like of course." He sounded like a teenager trying to convince their crush they were cool. 

"Yeah, sure. Would you like me to bring anything?" "Nah, I've got everything. Thanks though," Jack could hear the smile through the phone and Mac knew Jack was doing the exact same thing. "Okie dokie, I'll be there in a little bit." "Yeah okay, love you, bye." "Bye." Mack hung up the phone and his eyes went wide. "What the fuck did I just say on that phone?!" He started freaking out and running around the house. He was picking up stray socks and pants, putting away things and throwing away trash. He changed his shirt and brushed through his hair. 

He was still breathing rapidly, what if he just ruined everything with his best friend? Meanwhile Jack was also freaking out. "Did he actually say that? Did he meant it? Oh my god." He said changing into something a little better and spraying cologne. Mac said not to bring anything but Jack knew better. He stopped by the florists and bought Mac's favorite flower, some red and white Lily's . Then he bought some cookies and cream ice cream, now he was set. When he pulled up the familiar driveway he was giving himself a pep talk. He got out of the car with the ice cream and flowers and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell and Mac opened it rather quickly and had a smile plastered to his face. 

"Hey Jack." He said letting him in. "Hey Mac. I brought you some stuff," "I thought I said not to...?" "Yeah we'll get over it." "Oh I love these." He said smelling them and going to his sink to grab a vase. "I'll put the ice cream in the freezer." "Okay, thank you. The chicken is almost ready." "Good, I love that chicken." "I know you do." He laughed while filling up the vase with water. Mac started to blink and looked pale. "Hey you okay?" "Yeah...m'okay." He shook his head and took in a deep breath. "You've taken your medicine today right?" "Yeah of course." "Okay, well just sit down. I'll be right back." He went around the counter and looked for something that might help him. 

Then he heard a crash, Mac had fallen out of the chair. Jack ran back in and completely cleared the 5 feet tall counter. He landed on his knees next to Mac and immediately put him on his side, he made sure Mac’s mouth was open and knew this one wasn't a bad one, but it was never good when Mac had a seizure. When it finally stopped Mac had sat up slowly and his face was filled with fear and sleepiness. Jack cupped his face checking for any injury from falling out of the chair. "I'm okay, I'm okay." Mac said quietly putting his hands over top of Jack's. with Jack touching him like that, so tender and soft, Mac felt like he was the ruler of the world. Like he could do anything. 

"You better be, I don't know what I'd do with myself if you weren't." Mac blushed and stood up. Jack did too but wasn't expecting Mac to hug him. "Hey buddy, what's this about?" "I'm thankful that I have you. Like big time." Jack laughed and hugged him back. "I'm thankful for you, too." Jack kind of wanted to kiss him, both of them still hung up on the phone thing. The oven beeped and Mac peeled away from Jack to get them out. Jack's chest went cold and he missed the warmth. Mac plated the chicken and they went into the living room. Mac hit play on the movie he was already watching and Jack laughed, "You're watching Captain America: The Winter Soldier?" "Yeah I am." He ate his chicken laying down and Jack couldn't focus on the movie, he was too focused on Mac. 

After dinner they had some ice cream and the movie was nearly over, and of course Jack didn't want to overstay his welcome. He could never overstay, Mac didn't want him to leave. Mac went to take their bowls and Jack got up to put his jacket on, but they met at the kitchen doorway. Mac's whole body froze, his eyes trailed upwards and Jack was confused. That's when he saw he mistletoe. "Um...we can pretend like it's not there." Mac said looking away. Jack didn't like that idea, he put his hands on the sides of Mac's face and kissed him hard. Mac melted almost instantly and kissed him back. Jack's scruff was tickling Mac and the taste of ice cream from Mac was almost mesmerizing to Jack. 

"How about you take off your coat and stay?" Mac said out of breath. "Yeah, okay," Jack said smiling. His jacket was thrown back into the dining room and Mac looped his fingers into Jack's belt loops pulling him closer. They kissed again and the same sparks from before were there. "I love you." Mac said in between kisses. "I love you too." Jack replied kissing him again. All was right in the world, especially when Mac was curled up on top of Jack sleeping while Jack watched reruns of Andy Griffith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys were wanting to know more about epilepsy and how it affects people, visit epilepsy.com!


	3. Please pretend to be my boyfriend AU

Jack sauntered through the crowd, the music was loud and he could feel the beat inside of his chest. He wasn't drunk but he wasn't completely sober. He felt a thud and almost fell down but immediately wrapped his arms around whatever had ran into him. When he finally met the eyes of the person his breath had hitched in his throat. "Hi. I'm Mac. And I'm being followed. I'm kinda scared, do you think you could pretend to like be my date or my friend? Just to get them away?" Like I said, Jack wasn't completely sober. 

"Yeah, sure." "Thank you." Mac said breathlessly. "I'm Jack by the way." "Well Jack, it's nice to meet you. Oh shit there he is." The guy coming towards them was kind of big and it made Jack take a second look. "Why do you keep avoiding me?" His voice was deep and anger dripped from the words. "I-uh-I." Mac couldn't speak, the fear was obvious in his eyes. So Jack stepped in, "Hi. I'm Jack, Mac's boyfriend. Do you know each other?" Mac's eyes went wide, but he had to play it cool. "No, not really. Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" "You didn't know my fucking name until 10 seconds ago." 

Mac's heart was beating out of his chest when the guy started walking closer. Jack narrowly stepped between them and put his hand up. "Don't get near him or I will personally beat your ass." "Fuck both of you." He said before walking away. Mac looked down and noticed their hands were intertwined. He didn't know when it happened but he liked the feeling it gave him. He wanted to thank Jack but couldn't think of words to say, he grasped his neck and pulled him closer. He connected their lips and they kissed in a rhythm with the music. Jack gripped Mac's hips and the kiss went on for a longer amount of time. 

When they parted they leaned their foreheads against the others and they kissed again. "Thank you." Mac breathe out. "You're welcome, you busy tonight?" "Not at all." "Good, you're coming with me." He said grabbing his hand and taking him to his car.


	4. Teacher AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt "We hooked up last night and it turns out you're my child's teacher".

The bar was smokey and a little loud but Jack knew his way around. He couldn't get too drunk because he had to get home soon to let the babysitter leave. He knew Lindsey would want him to say goodnight so he had a spare toothbrush in the car. He didn't plan on drinking much but there wasn't any at the house. The stool next to him was usually empty but someone in a black baseball cap sat down and his cologne smelled amazing to Jack. He ordered a whisky and Jack was impressed, but his voice was what enraptured Jack. 

The man pulled the cap a little more over his eyes and looked up, Jack couldn't help but think that the glimmering smile and jawline looked familiar. But hell, Jack felt like he knew everyone in that town. The man got his whisky and started to take small sips, but it must've gotten warmer because he took off his jacket, revealing the bulging arm muscles he had. Jack couldn't look away, but for Christ's sake this man looked amazing. It was almost like the man was avoiding Jack's gaze. He finally took the last swig and stood up. Jack could see the raging hard on this man had and couldn't help but gasp. He thought the man was just going to walk out of the dusty old gay bar but instead he walked right up behind Jack. "Meet me at my car." He whispered biting Jack's earlobe before walking out. 

He shuddered and waited a moment before following the mystery man. He saw him get into a Honda Civic and guess that that was where he was supposed to meet him. He walked up to the window and knocked, the man opened it up and he was almost completely naked. Jack hopped into the car and immediately locked the doors. It was very dark and they could barely see each other's faces. The man pulled out lube and condoms and they fucked each other in the car. 

He used a random rag to clean them up and kissed Jack again. "At least tell me your name, give me your number." "Mac.." he said pulling out a napkin to write his number. He gave it to Jack and Jack left the car. Mac, he now knew, quickly sped off and he went to put the number into his phone before he forgot. But when he went to put it in he almost fainted, the number was already in his phone. "Mr. MacGyver (Lindsey's teacher)" the contact said. "Fucking shit." He mumbled before driving home and telling the babysitter he would take Lindsey to school in the morning. He ran upstairs and tucked her in, kissing her head and laughing at her story of the day. 

She finally fell asleep and he took a shower, admiring the bruises and scratch and teeth marks. He knew that Mac would have a limp tomorrow, that's why he wanted to take Lindsey to school. He fell asleep feeling excited, scandalous, and scared. When he woke up he got ready and got Lindsey ready. They ate breakfast and sang along together in the car. He pulled up to the school and parked, unbuckling her and lifting her into his arms he walked into the school waving to some of the parents. When he saw the classroom he saw Mac squatting down to talk to some of the other students. 

Jack felt powerful, he felt like he was riding the edge of a knife when he walked in. Mac stood up and turned bright red. It was like a ritual in Mac's classroom; the students loved him so much that they hugged him every morning, just like Lindsey had. "Mr. Dalton, good morning. And good morning Miss Lindsey! How are you?" "Uh, hold on, you taught me what to say. Oh wait! I'm very good, thank you Mr. MacGyver. How are you?" "Great job! You're so smart! And I'm good, thank you. Why don't we put your stuff away while I talk to your dad real quick?" 

She hugged her dad goodbye and he kissed her head before walking into the hall with Mac. "So we fucked, we loved it, you're limping, and you're my daughters teacher." "Uh, yeah." He laughed out and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well if you ever wanna have a parent teacher conference, just call." Jack said smirking before walking away leaving Mac bright red and biting his lip. Jack walked out and Mac composed himself. He walked into the classroom, "Good morning little rays of sunshine!"


	5. Amusement Park AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt "Person A and Person B meet in the line for a rollercoaster. Bonus points if one is scared!"

The diamondback is quite possibly one of the biggest rollercoasters Jack has ever been dared to ride. He was scared shitless and kept trying to make it sound like it wouldn't be too bad. But he had to ride it and buy the picture to prove it, he hated rollercoasters. There was a man in front of Jack with blonde hair and he didn't look phased at all. Of course the man in front of him did look younger and his tank top and shorts combo made it look like he was ready to have a full day of adventure. Jack was asking himself how the guy wasn't scared but since he wasn't deaf he turned around and looked at him. "I'm Mac. And I'm not scared because I'm an adrenaline junkie." He said truthfully. Jack's eyes went wide, "really?" "Yes sir." "I'm only here because I was dared." "Yeah you don't look like you'd do this voluntarily. You can ride next to me." 

Jack felt a little better and he was absolutely in love with the blue and green eyes Mac had. He honestly couldn't tell which color was more dominant. "I have a secret on how to make that first hill a little more bearable anyways." He shrugged and Jack just nodded in agreement. They got to know each other while they waited in line and Jack was feeling better about trusting Mac. They were finally called up to the seats and they took the very front, "Here. Take my hand." Mac said handing it out towards Jack. Jack took it quickly and interlocked their fingers. "So what's your secret?" "You'll see." 

They were checked for their belts and they gave a go ahead to everyone working the ride. Jack was freaking out and Mac was absent-mindedly rubbing a comforting thumb over Jack's knuckles. They started and Mac told jack to look at him, Jack was panicked and Mac just smiled and told him it was okay. When they got to the top and started tipping over right where the camera was, Mac pressed his lips to Jack's and the photo snapped. He didn't pull away until they were on the second hill and they were both enjoying it. Mac was hollering and yelling and having the time of his life while Jack was cussing up a storm, both of which was fun to watch. 

When it was over they looked at the picture and they both bought one. "So Jack, would you like to spend the rest of the day with me?" "I would, thanks Mac." They both smiled and spent the rest of the day riding all the rides together and having a blast. 

When they parted to go home they took not only their ride pictures but also the selfies and each other's numbers. When Jack showed his buddies they were thoroughly impressed and when Mac framed his, well his best friend Bozer was shocked, usually Mac was the one scared shitless on rides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Diamondback is a real roller-coaster in the amusement park Kings Island in Mason, Ohio. It really is amazing if you're a thrillseeker and actually not bad even if not a huge fan of roller-coasters.


	6. Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly more angsty one shot but cute with some fluff comfort

We had spent the day running errands and poor Mac was exhausted. We had stopped by the book store on the way home and he bought three new books he wanted to read. They looked thick, and proper. Like they held a story of an adventure, or maybe love, or even heartbreak. He had gotten out of his jeans, jacket, button up, and belt. He put on a pair of his sweatpants and one of my t-shirts. The cloth swallowed him whole and made him look like he was 4 years old in his dad's shirt. But Mac always told me that he liked my shirts because they covered him, and when he felt covered he felt safe. 

I put on a pair of basketball shorts and he looked distant. He looked like he was trying to cap something that was flooding. "Mac? Darling, what's wrong?" "N-nothing, I'm g-good." I knew damn well he wasn't okay. "Darling, tell me. Come on let's sit down. Get one of your new books." I sat on the couch after I got his favorite blanket and he sat on my lap and curled up so tight his spine had to have been screaming. "Okay what's up?" I brushed the hair from his face and he looked pale. His usually bright blue and green were replaced with grey. "It's really nothing." He whispered biting his thumbnail. "Yeah and I'm actually Shirley Temple." I stifled a laugh and wrapped my arms around his waist. 

"Sometimes I get these nightmares. About being in that prison, about almost dying in Mexico. About almost dying twice in Germany. About a million civilians putting their lives in my hands. About the embassy. About Bozer leaving. About Riley going rogue like Nikki. About Thornton working with Murdoc. About losing you. I get so scared that I clutch to you. And I can't let go because I'm afraid to lose you. I can't lose you." His voice squeaked at the end and tears welled up in his eyes. He looked like a little kid who was trying to hide his crying. He was flailing his hands and looking around while tears flowed freely. His lips were quivering and his eyes were blinking rapidly.

I felt a pressure in my chest and I pulled him closer. He let out a muffled sob into my chest and with every motion, every vibration from him it broke a little more. Every time. His whimpers and groans would make my arms contract around him and make me want to nuzzle him even more. Every whispered word especially "sorry" would make me feel sick because he had nothing to be sorry about. But all I could do was kiss his head and lips and cheeks and hope his sobs died down and wish that his tears would dry up. "You might kill me." I said quietly. He looked up at me with his wide eyes that were red rimmed. "What?" He sounded like he had run a marathon. 

"That article I read about dying from a broken heart." His lips parted and he looked right into my eyes. "I love you so much." He said before flinging his arms around my neck. He grabbed my face and pulled me in for a very long and very nice kiss. The tears and his chap stick made a flavor I could only describe as "Heartbreak a la mode". "Do you wanna read this book with me?" "Yeah. I'd like that." He smiled lightly and picked it up. I could feel my heart starting to beat again, I could feel the strings reattaching and holding onto that space that was always overflowing with my love for him. He opened the book and started to read in his head, I did too but I read quite a bit slower than he did. He always waited for me to finish the page before he turned it. 

We read on and the book had actually been about a deaf artist who was trying to explain what she thought sounds were like. "I like to believe that birds sound like meringue tastes. An almost cloying taste if you will. I've read that they chirp in high pitches, whatever that shall mean." But usually I ran into words that I didn't know the meaning of. "Hey Mac, what does cloying mean?" "Sickly sweet." "Oh okay, thanks." And it went like that. He was curled up like a turtle in my lap with his head on my chest-he did that because he wanted to hear my heartbeat. He said my heartbeat made him feel safe and home. 

"I expect traffic to sound like the way trees look in storms. The shaking and jerky movements, the directions always changing. Some things flying off, the sound is more than likely obstreperous. But nonetheless it is a sound I am okay with not knowing." I had no clue what obstreperous meant. "Mac. What does that word mean?" No answer. "Mac." I repeated before looking down and noticing he was asleep. He looked peaceful, youthful, okay. I kissed his head and he smiled lightly in his sleep. He cuddled even closer which I didn't know was possible. I marked the word for later to ask and continued reading, the book wasn't too bad. 

I read for another two chapters and she had described songs, cars, dogs, construction, and like a million other things and I had a list of words. But the book was smacked out of my hand at one point. Mac was shaking and thrashing and sweat was glistening on his forehead. I wrapped my arms around him again and started to rock back and forth, "Oh beware, my lord, of jealousy; it is the green-eyed monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on." I started to quote his favorite Shakespeare, "Othello" and he was beginning to calm down. 

"Men in rage strike those that wish them best." I said kissing his temples and his thrashing stopped and his breathing was heavy and hard. "For she had eyes-" "And chose me." He finished out of breath. His chest was heaving but he was awake. "Do you want to talk about it?" "Not this one. This one was different." "Okay, just tell me when you do." He nodded and I kissed him again. We got up to get some drinks and a snack, bustling around the kitchen and handing each other various things. 

"Oh hey darling, what do obstreperous, filch, mercurial, and diaphanous mean?" He snorted and shook his head. "You're adorable."


	7. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt Christmas Gift Exchange

You would think that Mac is the one who gets excited about Christmas the most, that's where you are wrong. Jack was the one who put up most of the decorations and played the music and the movies and the cooking. Jack was the one who found the perfect tree and Mac made the ornaments. It was Christmas Eve when Mac had finally hit the rock bottom of his Christmas blues. Jack didn't mind when he had them, he knew Christmas was hard for Mac. "Come on babe! We haven't watched Die Hard yet!" Jack said pulling Mac into the living room. They had a tradition of opening up one gift of Christmas Eve and that's what he wanted to do. Jack picked up one of the boxes and handed it to Mac. Mac sulked to the tree and sighed picking one up to hand to his lover. 

"You know our Christmas card this year was a real hit?" Jack said smiling brightly. Mac smiled faintly at the thought. They had gone on the roof with satellites and maps with the caption "Where are you Christmas?" It was a quality picture. "Okay open that up." Jack said quickly. Mac opened it and saw that it was a snuggie. It was red, fairly oversized, and looked like it had been taken out of the package. He pulled it out completely and saw what was written on it. "I hold hands when I sleep with my significant otter." Mac actually laughed and his eyes crinkled. He put it on, "Thank you Jack. This is very warm and the pun is very funny." He kissed him lightly. "Before I open mine can you run to the kitchen and get me a bottle of water?" "Yeah of course." Mac got up and started whooshing into the kitchen which made Jack bust out in laughter. 

Jack ran up behind him and pulled him back with the fabric. "Now we can cuddle in the same one, that's why it's so big." Jack kissed his cheek and then his neck which made him flush. "I don't actually want water I just wanted to do that." He said smiling. They walked back to the couch and sat down, Mac handed Jack his gift. Jack opened it to see something he would've never imagined, another damn snuggie. "Oh my lord it's a Dallas Cowboys one." His eyes were filled with awe and amazement. Mac smiled and watched as he ripped it out of the package and threw it on. "Oh my god I can feel the winning-ness of this thing. But wait, we got each other a damn snuggie, what are the odds?" Mac shook his head while he laughed. 

They cuddled in their snuggies and took so many pictures together it wasn't funny. They even slept in them and the next morning when Mac had woken up for Christmas he saw the Cowboys material at the tree waiting for Mac. They did stockings first, Jack got Hershey kisses, m&ms, and some hair gel. Mac got two rolls of duct tape and a chain of paperclips. Twenty boxes worth of paperclips. He pulled at that chain for nearly ten minutes straight while Jack nearly passed out from laughter. Then the presents. Mac got some new pants, a new belt, and a new camping hat. Jack got some new books he had been wanting, a couple new shirts, and his usual undershirts. "Thank you baby." Jack said kissing Mac under the mistletoe. 

The loud knock on the door made both snuggie-ridden men jump up. They opened it to see Bozer and Riley. "Ho ho ho! Bozer-Claus is here! With presents and waffle mix!" "Hey Boze, merry Christmas." Mac said hugging him and then Riley. Jack hugged them and then Riley and Bozer made jokes about the snuggies. "Shuddup." They both said. They ate waffles, opened gifts and had a day of joy, fun, and family. They wouldn't trade it for anything.


	8. First Big Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said there'd be some angst and this is one of those. It does have a happy ending though so fear not!

The last mission they went on was tough, it put a big strain on everyone involved. They were tired, hungry, in need of warm showers and possibly some alone time. But Mac was still scared, he almost lost Jack and the scene kept replaying in his mind. He wanted to wrap his arms around Jack and feel him right next to him, he wanted to fell Jack's heartbeat in his ear. Jack was on the couch and Mac tried to cuddle up next to him, keyword tried. "No...Mac stop." Jack used a little force and pushed him off. "Jack, you okay?" "Look I just spent three weeks in Laos protecting your ass, having to stay glued right next to you. It's like suffocating." Jack's words dripped with a new emotion. Mac's jaw had gone slack and his mouth was hanging open. 

He'd never expected them to fight like this. Sure they had a few ups and downs but this wasn't one of the things he every thought would come up. "Y-you don't mean that, do you?" Macs voice was shaky and his heart was hurting like someone was trying to rip it out. "I mean it, okay? Just step off for a little while. I need to be alone." Mac wasn't going to take this without a fight, so he had some things to say also. "First of all don't ever tell me to leave. You know I have abandonment issues worse than Alex Summers. And don't you think I'm fucking stressed too? I mean I'm expected to build bombs and sirens and fucking tinker toys to save to world at the drop of a hat. All you have to do is watch." "There you go again with the abandonment issues! God damn you could pull that card anywhere! And just watching huh? What about the punches, the kicks, the right hooks, and fucking guns that I use to protect your ass? Huh? Did you ever think about that? I take lives away from people on a daily basis to keep you safe." 

Mac didn't know what the name of the feeling was that was bubbling inside of his chest. Jack knew all he felt was pure anger. "You think I'm suffocating?" Mac mumbled. Jack looked up and put his hand around his ear. "What was that?" "You think that I'm suffocating? Well guess what, you are like the dead weight of a fucking elephant on my chest at all times. I'm constantly worrying about you, about where you are, about whether or not you're alive. You fucking consume my head, and I'm the one that is suffocating." Jack clenched his jaw and looked up at him. "Yeah you are suffocating! I have to worry about whether or not you're looking for that rat bitch Nikki, where you are when you're building something because you might just blow yourself up. I'm supposed to make sure that you are fine. Because you're the ultimate asset. And that's a little suffocating." "Don't bring up the Nikki thing you know better!" "I'll bring up whatever I fucking want!" "Jack!" "Shut up! I'm so tired of seeing the pity party trail behind you! I'm sick of people feeling bad because everybody in your family died! Im sick of you getting the glory! I'm so angry that you got to tell Bozer! I don't have anyone to tell!" 

Mac wanted to leave but he also wanted to stay to prove his point. Jack left the living room and went to the kitchen counter. He braced his hands and held his head down. Mac took that as his opportunity to talk to him without yelling. He padded in and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. But Jack wasn't cooled down yet. He flipped around with his arms up and watched as Mac stumbled back holding his cheek. He looked up with the most hurt look possible and Jack just walked out of the room. Mac grabbed his keys and took the car. He didn't care about the speed limit but he kept driving to Bozer's. When he got there and walked right in, he never knocked. He came downstairs and saw him crying and the bruise that was forming. 

"Mac? Mac what the hell happened?" They had this thing when they were little where if one of them was crying the other one wouldn't ask questions, they would just hold them. "J-Jack said I was suffocating him. And he didn't mean to hit me, but he wanted to be alone." "You know this means I get to beat his ass right?" Bozer kept his hands clasped around his best friend and Mac rested his head on his shoulder. "Am I suffocating you?" Mac asked dryly. "I've been around this long, I'm not going absolutely anywhere." After about an hour of Mac just laying in Bozer's lap and Bozer absentmindedly petting his head and watching the bruise, that was their thing. "Thanks Boze." "Hey you're my brother. I gotta look out for you." Mac sat up and hugged his best friend. "I love you." He said into his chest. Bozer hugged back and replied, "I love you too bro. Now you need to get some re-" he was cut off by a knock at the door. 

His eyes immediately started welling up with tears, which turned to muffled sobs when Bozer walked to the door. You could easily hear him crying from the door which was evident on Jack's face when Bozer opened the door. "You better have a damn good reason to show up here after what you did to him. Remember I can beat your ass." "I know. I fucked up, and right now my baby is crying because of me and I need to fix it. Can I come in? Please?" "What're you gonna do if I say no?" "Probably push you out of the way to get to the love of my life." Bozer took that as an acceptable answer and let him through. Jack stepped past him and ran to Mac. His heart shattered at the sound of Mac crying. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Jack pleaded reaching out to hold Mac. 

Mac thought about leaning away from him but he couldn't. Instead of leaning away he instead crawled into Jack's lap. Jack instinctively wrapped his arms around him and cradled his head against his chest. "Baby I am so sorry." He started crying a little and found himself petting Mac's head. "I know you didn't mean it." Jack held onto him, he couldn't let him go again. He leaned down slightly and kissed Mac's forehead and his head. "I love you so much." He rocked him back and forth, adoring the way he could caudal himself into such a small position to fit in his lap. "I love you too." They spent the rest of the night with Jack cradling him the whole time and them reassuring each other that it was okay. Tons of kisses and coffee later they were okay again, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. Hammocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the angst of the last chapter, the next couple chapters are pretty much just fluff and silliness!  
> Happy Reading!

The spring time in Los Angeles was the best time for Mac and Jack. Mac could get his garden going again with his new contraption and Jack could let their dog get some fresh air. But when the missions came up and they had to go of course they were ready. So when Thornton had them going all over God's green earth they were tired when they came home. But it was spring time so they usually sat outside. Bozer had recently bought a hammock and put it up for him and Riley but she preferred the wooden area by the fire pit. And Bozer didn't mind that, he was cozy and happy no matter where they were. Mac and Jack though decided the hammock was theirs. 

After the hardest mission they had in a while, they wanted nothing more than to sleep. After they ate a small meal and got changed into more comfortable clothes they went to sit on the hammock. Mac laid down first because Jack was obviously more tired and let Jack rest on top of his chest. Mac kept one foot on the ground and rocked them back and forth. He cradled Jack with one arm and petted his head with the other one. He ran his thumb over his cheeks and watched him slowly drift off. 

Mac hummed a couple of Jack's favorite songs and when he was officially out cold he didn't move. He kept rocking them and petting him and loving on him. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face when he felt him nuzzle into his chest. He slowly leaned down and kissed Jack's head, "I love you." He whispered and continued rocking them back and forth.


	10. Fuzzy Socks

Mac had come home from a particularly painful day at the cemetery. He talked with his dad, his mom, and his grandpappy. He even visited Archimedes' grave to tell him he's a good boy. Bozer and Jack offered to go with him countless times but he always rejected the offer and said no thank you. He made it sound like they would be bored and all, but he actually just didn't want his boyfriend or best friend to see him cry. He felt the ache in his chest and continued on, he stopped at the store and bought coffee and creamer and headed to the house. 

He stepped inside and was immediately engulfed in arms. He sat the bag down and turned to bury his face in his lovers' chest. He wrapped his arms around him and began to cry as they swayed back and forth in the doorway. "I love you, please don't ever leave." Mac said in between sobs. Jack smoothed his hair and kissed his head repeatedly. That was his way of saying he was never leaving. "I got you a present." Jack said quietly. He pulled them from his pocket and showed two pairs of super fuzzy socks. "Which pair do you want?" He asked with a small smile. Mac eyed the green with blue stripes and the purple with orange polka dots. He took the orange and purple and quickly took off his shoes and Nike socks to replace them with his new ones. He took off his jacket and top shirt leaving him in his jeans, socks, and t shirt. Jack also put on the other pair and went to the stereo system.

"Baby, baby, baby, I'm coming home To your tender sweet loving." Jack began to sing along. Putting his arms out. The blond ran to his teddy bear and launched himself into Jack's arms. "Stand on my feet." Jack said quietly. Mac stood tenderly on Jack's feet and they swayed back and forth in the foyer. The song continued to play and all they did was dance. Mac laid his head on Jack's chest and Jack cradled him. He hummed quietly against his chest while Jack sang along softly. Jack alternated between singing along and kissing the top of the blond mop that he loved so much. 

At one point though Jack felt Mac's weight shift and they took a crash right into the floor. Mac fell on top of Jack and instead of scrambling to get up, Mac curled into Jack again and got comfy. The song went off and went into "All These Things That I've Done" by The Killers and Jack wrapped his arms back around him. "I've got you." Mac cried a little more and they laid there for a while, Jack's butt was beyond asleep but he didn't care. "I love you a little too much to leave you Mac N Cheese." He said nuzzling him. "I love you too Jackelope."


	11. They Have A Child AU

Mac had been telling Wesley for around two hours he couldn't have a cookie. Wesley got mad and started to scream, which got him no where because Mac just turned up his music even louder. Which in turn made Wesley scream louder, and when Jack walked in on it he almost shot his gun to get them to shut up. "Papa! Thank god you're here! Daddy's being rude!" "What? Him? No way!" He said putting the bags down. "Okay what's up?" "Daddy won't give me a cookie, can you believe him? I even threatened to move in with Auntie Ry and Uncle Boze. Didn't work." Jack was then baffled, usually Mac would let him have a cookie. 

He picked up his son and went to find Mac in the library working on his computer drinking coffee. "Why can't Wes have a cookie?" "He's already had a lot of sugar, remember that breakfast you made this morning?" Jack nodded, that was very true. "Yeah, daddy's right." He said making a face that said he had a plan. "Go on to your room, play with the legos you got from Auntie Patty." He nodded and ran his little legs upstairs. "You okay?" Jack said standing behind him and rubbing his shoulders. "Keep doing that and I will be." Jack laughed and bent down to kiss his husband. "I love you." "Love you too, thanks for going to the store." "Yeah yeah." He went to the kitchen and made sure the coast was clear. He grabbed two cookies and made his way up the stairs. He knocked and Wesley said he could come in. He closed the door behind him and they sat down. 

"State your business." Wesley said with his hands making a steeple. "Don't tell daddy." He said handing him a cookie. He giggled and they ate their cookies quickly doing an evidence check and laughing at each other. 

*TWO DAYS LATER*

Mac was washing the sheets on his day off and he walked into Wesley's room. He went to take the sheets off and hoped to god the streak was chocolate. It was and the crumbs of cookie made him realize where the two cookies had gone. "Hey Siri, call Jack." He said locking his jaw.


	12. Random Prompt Fills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a one shot but has some cute domestic scenarios! Feel free to share your own headcannons!

Blanket hog?  
-Mac

Which one cuts the others hair?  
-Jack

Which one makes the coffee every morning?  
-Mac

Which one picks up the pizza?  
-Mac (Jack's sunglasses got made fun of last time)

Which one likes their music on full volume?  
-Jack

Which one complains about the crumbs on the bed?  
-Mac

Which one is ticklish?  
-Both

Which one sings and which one plays the music?  
-Mac sings and Jack Plays the guitar

Who proposes?   
-Jack

Who wraps presents horribly and had to get help from the other?  
-Mac

 

Who excitedly wakes their partner up on Christmas morning?  
-Jack

 

Who holds the mistletoe over both their heads?  
-Jack

 

Who sets up Christmas lights and who holds the ladder?  
-Mac used to get on the ladder but it made Jack nervous so now Mac holds the ladder and Jack puts them up.

 

Who gets angry at little kids and tells them Santa isn't real?  
-Jack

 

Who bails the other out of mall jail for telling the kids Santa isn't real?   
-Mac


	13. The Floor is Lava

Mac had been on his usual run and he started to miss his kids. So instead of going the extra 3 miles he had planned on he turned around. He had about 5 miles to go so he put his head down and ran. Meanwhile Jack was yelling and screaming with his children. "Papa! The floor is lava!" Jack immediately screamed and jumped up on the couch. Jack had picked them to save them and they made little videos that they would ask Uncle Bozer to edit later to make it look like real lava. 

They jumped around giggling and screaming when Jack scooped them up and was balancing on the arm rest of his chair. That's when Mac walked in and walked over behind them. "What's happening?" The kids were screaming "OH NO DADDY!" And he looked up with wide eyes covered in sweat and out of breath. "What?!" "Babe, the floor is lava." Mac's eyes widened, "Oh shit!" He yelled making the kids giggle when he jumped up on the couch. "Thank god you told me! Whew! Almost didn't make it!"


	14. Sneezing

Mac and Jack were hand in hand, all smiles and their foreheads pressed together. They stole the occasional kisses and their shared beers scattered the room. But they had the right to be happy, they saved the damn world again. They were about to kiss again when Jack sneezed so loud Mac jumped back and fell out of bed. "Holy fuck!" He yelled hitting the floor. Jack was immediately in tears of laughter and trying to help him up. "Babe, I am so sorry." "Yeah I bet you are." He glared and giggled at the same time.


	15. Final Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is another of angst and sorrow luckily the chapters after are happier!

Mac had been waiting for Jack to get home all day. He didn't worry about him too much, he said he'd probably be a while. But what he didn't know was that Jack was going on a solo mission, more like an assassin thing against Murdoc. He didn't see the sniper case in the car when he kissed him before he left handing him his coffee. Mac had cleaned a little and he had eaten and fed their dog Sam. Then he just had to wait, he watched tv and even took a nap, it was his day to relax. 

Meanwhile Jack was fighting hard. Every punch, blow, kick, right and left hook, he felt them all. They had fists of steel. "Jack! Give up already oh my god!" He kept hearing, but that wasn't anywhere in his mind. He was fighting for his best friend, he wanted to make sure his loved could sleep at night without waking up drenched in sweat. He swung, ran, swung again and actually took some people out. Then he went to run to his car to get his gun but was stopped. The sudden shock sent him to the ground on his knees with his mouth gaping open. 

Mac was laying on the couch with cookies on his chest trying to reach them with his mouth without any hands. When he actually did it he would whisper, "Damn. I'm pretty talented." And continue to the next. His phone rang and he grabbed it not looking at his ID. "Angus MacGyver." "Hey babe." "Oh hey Jack. How's it going doing what you're doing?" Jack winced at the pain, the blood rushing out of his side. "Oh things are fine. Just a little tired is all, but I might get a cup of coffee." "I would, especially that one you like downtown." "Ooh yeah, that sounds nice." He said trying not to cry from the pain. 

"You know I love you so so much right?" Jack said smiling at the thought. "Yeah, and I love you a lot. You know that. Is something up?" "No, I just missed you a little and I wanted to make sure you knew." "You're too sweet sometimes." "I know. But I love you so much, everything about you. Don't you ever change, you get that?" "Yeah I won't. But you'll be here to keep me in line." He chuckled making Jack laugh which sent another shockwave of pain. He felt lightheaded and the pain was gone, the shock was there now. "Hey look. I've gotta go. I don't know when I'll be home. But I love you so much Angus MacGyver." He coughed and tears started to fall. "I love you too Jack Dalton, and hurry home honey." He said quoting the 80s movie they had watched the previous day. 

Mac made a kiss noise into the phone and hung up. Jack stared at the picture of them that he loved so much. Then he felt his breathing hitch and he knew it was his demise, it was his day to die. Mac waited for another couple hours, called multiple times, then he finally got Riley's help. Which led him to find out that Murdoc had in fact killed his best friend. He promised himself he wouldn't cry again when somebody died unless it was Bozer. But these tears he couldn't stop. He felt every piece of him ache and fall apart, the sobs that racked his body made him shake for hours hugged by his brother. After a little while he called the coroners office, "Hello?" "Hello Doctor Robinson, this is Angus MacGyver, Jack Dalton's partner. Can I by any chance get his time of death?" "Yessir." After a small silence he cleared his throat, "Around 2 pm. Once again I'm very sorry for your loss." "Thank you." He felt himself fall apart again. 

He looked at his phone calls and saw when his last phone call was with Jack. 1:52-1:59 pm.


	16. Baby AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is one of my favorite's we did, not based off a prompt but based off the Doctor Who moment of "You said blue!" "I said not blue!"

Mac and Jack officially had a baby on the way! The adoption was final and all they could do was decorate and get ready for the new bundle they were expecting. The main thing they were focused on was the nursery color. Jack had green in his mind and Mac didn't really care. Jack had to teach some course at Phoenix for the day so Mac went to get the paint for the nursery. He walked into the store and wandered through the aisles picking up random things, then he got to the paint. They had never actually settled on a color so he remembered back to their last conversation about it. He vaguely remembered something about yellow and figured that Jack wanted yellow. He got 4 gallons of yellow and walked out and went home. He saw the other car in the driveway and walked inside. "Hey babe! I got the paint." "Ooh goody, what color?" "Yellow." he said proudly and watched as Jack's face fell. "Yellow?!" "I thought you said yellow." "I said NOT yellow." he said laughing and reaching his arms out. He wrapped him in a hug, "It has been a long day, but this will all be worth it when she gets here." they nodded and looked at the yellow. "Now let's make this room look like a pitcher of lemonade!"


	17. Deliriously Sick

Mac's fever was high, very high, but the doctor sent him home with Jack with some antibiotics and a list of things to drink and eat to make him feel better. Jack had watched as Mac went delirious from his fever. He begged Jack to hold his hand when they crossed the street to get to the cars because he didn't want to get lost. And of course Jack obliged, holding the other hand in his felt natural, but it also gave him the butterflies he knew were just settled in the bottom of his gut. Mac had listened to Iron Maiden in the car and even sang along but soon said his head was hurting again, Jack had turned off the radio and told him to sleep until they got to his house. When they finally pulled into the driveway Jack hadn't woken Mac up, instead he turned off the car and went to the other door and pulled it open. He lifted Mac into his arms and closed the door behind him. He used his key to get inside and he sat down the small bag that they were given at the doctors office. He carried Mac to his bedroom and gently laid him down on the bed before pulling the covers up over him and tucking him on, he had to resist the urge to kiss him on his forehead. He took in a shaky breath and went to walk away but something had grabbed his hand. He turned around and saw that Mac had done it and was still mostly asleep. "Hey bud, you feelin' any better?" "No, but if you stay with me I might feel better." he sounded sad and lonely but Jack wasn't going to take advantage like that. "You just sleep, I'll be downstairs." "Please?" then his eyes started watering, Jack hated seeing him cry in the first place and knowing that he was the cause of it made him feel even worse. "Mac, buddy, you don't know what you're talking about, just get some sleep." but Mac broke into cries, reaching his arms out to Jack. And of course since had a weak spot for him he took off his jacket and slipped in right beside Mac, wrapping his arms around his lean figure and pulled him close. He smoothed the blond hair that was matted down, he usually loved the way it would flow with the wind and the way it kept it's usual shape around his head when they were on missions. He remembered some of the missions they had that were in warmer locations and how his hair would look like that on the way home, listening to him say he would have to shampoo five times over to keep it the way he wanted. Mac's cries subsided and he nuzzled into Jack's chest. He pulled the blanket around them and insisted that Jack get wrapped up too. He was mumbling incoherently but Jack had made out the string of words that consisted of "snuggle, hold, happy, and home". Jack cradled Mac against his body and ran a hand through his hair every now and then, he melted when Mac kissed his shoulder and said he loved him. "Yeah, I love you too," he said fighting the urge to kiss him. "How much?" "So much, you don't even get it. I love you so much." Mac smiled a goofy grin and hugged him. Jack hugged him back and was extra surprised when Mac pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I just love you so much." he whispered before cuddling back into his side. Jack hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time, he leaned down and cautiously pressed a kiss to Mac's head. The feelings he had imagined he would have were not nearly the same, he got feelings of home and peace not fireworks. "I love you too," he whispered watching him smile like a little kid. He could finally tell him how he felt and that made him feel so much better, especially a couple days later when Mac was completely lucid and understood what Jack had told him. That ended with an intense makeout session and some of the best makeout hair Jack had ever seen, and two days after that he had a fever.


	18. I found it all on my own

Jack was running through the hospital looking for any survivors, the hospital was being blown to pieces. He was running past the daycare area when he heard crying. He tore through the rubble and found two little kids, a boy and a girl. They were both crying due to some cuts and they had hit their heads, Jack immediately fell to his knees and started to check them for any major injuries. "Hi guys, my name's Jack, I'm gonna help you, but I need to know your names." The little boy who proclaimed he was older stepped forward, "I'm Sebastian, and her name is Layla." "Well I'm glad I know your names now. I have a friend, he can help you guys, his name is Mac." Jack tried to radio in for Mac, but nothing was going through, he tried the satellite phone but still no answer. He didn't want to think about what could've happened so he told his mind to focus on the kids in front of him. "Sebastian, Layla, we need to get out of here. Okay so I need you guys to trust me and grab anything you think we might need if we have to stay the night outside." Layla was still crying so Sebastian tried to comfort her but she was too scared. Jack scooped her up and held her close, her little arms were wrapped around his neck and he watched Sebastian whisk around the room gathering various blankets and little things, it reminded him of Mac in a way that didn't make his heart feel as heavy.

When Sebastian had everything gathered in a little backpack for them he grabbed onto Jack's free hand and they started running. They ran out of the edge of the city and to the woods that was just east of them. It was already starting to get dark so he knew they needed to find a shelter at least for the night. Jack had on a very heavy jacket just in case anything like this were to happen. Of course being separated from Mac wasn't in the plan, but sometimes things happened and he had to get over them. They trekked into the woods quickly and Jack found a good spot. He sat Layla down and told them to stay behind him in case anyone were to find them, they did as told and he decided to get to know them. "So why were you guys in there?" "Our mom is a nurse. She was working and the baby sitter had to cancel today so that is why we were there." Jack nodded and couldn't help but notice how smart he was. "How old are you guys?" "I am 11, she is 6." Sebastian said gesturing to a yawning Layla. "Eleven?! No way! I thought you were like 14 or 15, dang dude, you are smart." "Thank you very much." Layla rested her head on Jack's arm and he decided to help her sleep a little better. He pulled her into his lap and she rested her head on his chest, "Hey Jack, my head really hurts." He said rubbing a little spot on the top of his head. "C'mere, lemme look at it." 

Sebastian walked over to Jack and sat down in front of him, Jack looked at it and all he felt was a little knot, he could tell by the look that there was nothing really wrong, but it sure would hurt like hell. "Well bud, I think it's just a little knot, I don't think anything is really wrong." He said letting the small boy rest on his lap next to his sister. After a little while they were both snoring lightly and Jack thought it was probably illegal to move from the position he was in. He couldn't look directly at them though, they had bright blond hair and the same ocean colored eyes as mac, which made him ache because he didn't know if his best friend was okay. He watched the birds and the deer that he could see from a distance, he listened to the far away explosions and couldn't help but think that maybe Mac was caught in those explosions. He tried to bite down on his cheek to keep the sobs inside but he failed and the tears fell down his face. A little hand reached up and wiped away at them, the hand belonging to Layla. "Jack, why you crying?" "I just miss somebody, that's all." He tried to cover up his sadness but it was clearly still there. 

They sat in silence and a little while had passed before Sebastian woke up, he claimed he was hungry and he got up and went to the bag he had brought. Under the blanket was a stash of food, he had the canned things their mother sent them with, some fruits, and waters he had taken from the fridge. This kid reminded Jack more and more of Mac and it made him want to cry again, he wanted to try the sat phone again, he just wanted him there next to him. Jack got up and stretched his legs, making sure they were awake. It was the dead of night and the flashlight Jack had in his pocket would have to do in guiding them to the closest city. He carried Layla and Sebastian walked beside him, gripping his hand tightly. They walked for a while and the kids wanted a break and Jack didn't mind a break. They sat down on logs and drank some water, Jack wished Mac was there but he knew he couldn't let the thought of not having Mac hinder him from protecting these kids. Sebastian offered him food but he couldn't eat and he wanted the kids to be full and have more food for themselves. "No thanks bud, but I think we should keep walking, you good?" "Yeah I'm good, you?" "Yeah kid, lets get going." He stood up and they started a conversation about the different kinds of potatoes you can make, Jack was amazed the kid knew so much about the vegetable. "Do you guys have a dad?" Sebastian snorted, "No. That bum left us a while back." Jack felt bad for a moment, but he saw that neither kid really minded their dad not being in the picture. His rambling reminded him of Mac yet again and he made a joke to himself that if Mac hadn't survived he was adopting the kids because they were so much like him. 

They walked well into the morning, but stopped when they were a little too tired to keep moving. Sebastian curled up to Jack again and fell asleep, but a wind chill came through so he wrapped the blanket around the kids. "Jack, thanks for saving us." He ruffled his hair and smiled, "You're welcome bud. Go on to sleep, we have just a little more walking to do." He nodded and dozed off in just a little bit of time. Jack even got some sleep, holding on to the kids as tight as he could without hurting them or waking them up, but they were holding on just as tight. When they all woke up they drank some water and the kids ate a little bit, then they started walking. Layla and Sebastian laughed about something they had remembered and Jack had no clue what it was but he couldn't help but to laugh right along with them. Around noon they made it to the city and Jack couldn't have felt happier, he found a hospital and asked to use their phone, his was dead. He called Thornton and asked if Mac was okay, he cried tears of pure joy when he heard her say yes. He told her what hospital they were at and she said they would meet him there, the kids were being looked at and he went and got a snack and a cup of coffee. The kids were okay and were given some band aids to help with the small cuts. They came back into the waiting room and hugged him, sitting down next to him. They talked for a little while, Sebastian next to him in a chair and Layla in his lap with her arms around his neck. 

A little while later Mac came running full speed into the hospital and saw Jack, "JACK!" He yelled running to him. Jack stood up with teary eyes, setting Layla down, and Mac kissed him full on the lips, he had missed him those two days, especially when he though he was dead. He hugged him and then he noticed the kids, "Are these the kids that you saved?" "Yeah, Mac their mom died and they have no where to go, okay I have bonded with these kids, and I might ask social services if I can adopt them, you know for security purposes." "Yeah, security purposes. God dammit I love you, I thought I lost you." Mac said kissing Jack's forehead, Jack had wiped his eyes, "I thought I lost you too." They touched their foreheads together and jack felt someone tap him. He turned around and saw that it was Sebastian, "Hey bud." "Is this Mac?" "Yeah, go on and say hi." Sebastian stepped forward and put his hand out but instead Mac hugged him, "Thank you for keeping my Jack safe, he says you saved his life." Sebastian blushed and looked at Jack, "Really?" "Really bro, you did." He giggled and Mac walked behind both of them to meet Layla. "Hi there, I'm Mac, what's your name?" "Layla." she whispered, Mac fake gasped and put a hand over his heart, "Oh my! Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl with such a pretty voice!" she giggled and hugged him, Mac hugged her back. "Thank you for saving Jack," he said to her. "You're welcome." She whispered not letting go of him.

The paperwork for adopting them was crazy and Jack filled out every page. He set up rooms for them and bought them the essentials, but they didn't use their rooms. They slept with Jack and Mac every single night, they claimed that it was to keep them safe, but secretly they were scared someone was going to try and hurt them again. But Jack didn't mind holding Mac's hand over top of the two small creatures between them, he knew it made them a small dysfunctional family.


	19. Fuck You, Flowers

Mac was watering the flowers, tending to the leaves, and making sure everything was orderly. He waited for the bell to chime above the door and as time passed he thought about closing up early. He smelled all of the roses and hummed simple tunes to himself, making sure that the floor was clear of water and stray leaves. He huffed out a puff of air and sat down behind the counter. He flipped through a magazine and played on his phone, taking relaxing breaths and occasional sips of his tea.

Meanwhile Jack was pissed, he had left work yet again to see a new dent on his car from the douchebag who had parked a little too close to his cruiser at the police station. He wanted to leave a note, reprimand the rookie, do something. But instead he decided to embarrass the poor boy. He knew the flower shop was on his way home from work right by the little smoothie place so he got in his cruiser and took off.

Jack drove and parked outside, his anger was showing a little more than he thought and he stormed into the door. He scared Mac with his speed and hostility and he fell off of his stool onto the floor, choking on his potato chips. He slammed $20 down on the counter and looked over at the cute cashier behind the counter coughing up salty bits. "How do I passively aggressively say 'FUCK YOU'?" he asked seriously. Mac stood up and brushed off his pants and ran a hand through his hair. "Carnations. They are used for funerals and they are super cheap and it's very well known that they suck as a flower. Especially the blue ones, man I would hate to get them." Jack nodded and got $20 worth of blue carnations and a vase. He added a card that said "Park closer, get bent over." and asked Mac to deliver them the next day.

Mac smiled and jack left, getting a smoothie, pineapple and blueberry and peach. The next day came around and Mac had a nagging to say hello to Jack at the department but he knew that it would give away who bought the flowers. He walked in and handed them to the officer, watching as his face fell and turn to Jack. He gulped and nodded but Mac just laughed. Jack gestured for him to come into his office so he padded in and smiled. "So is there anything else you need?" he asked. "Just your number," Jack winked and Mac blushed. He wrote it down with a smiley face and left completely flushed and Jack was totally satisfied.


End file.
